Contempt Pride
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Being accused for a murder he did not commit, Aomine falls from the police force and begrudgingly joins a mysterious fleet of underground police-officers who call themselves 'Touou', in order to find out just who framed him so he could prove his innocence. {AU/Yaoi. AoSaku.}


Contempt Pride

OoOoO

Chapter One: Invitation

OoOoO

_Aomine had a plan._

_Once he graduated high school, he would be on his way onto joining the narcotics control department of the police force. He moved away from his parent__'__s house; renting a small and cheap apartment more to the south of Tokyo. His parents, of course helped him with that little bit._

_He had sent his application in for being an officer, knowing that they were always looking for new recruits. After waiting for nearly two days, he finally got a reply back by email._

_Aomine went to a training-school for a year. He was overall the top trainee there, receiving various congratulations and awed stares; he was fast, not only in running, but in making decisions and he had deadly precision, he learned. He also had strength, and was physically fit for the job, as well._

_That only caused him to push harder and further, determined to graduate camp with near-perfect scores. The only downside was that he wasn't as good on the written exams, but he still managed to pass with flying colors, nonetheless._

_Once he passed the training, he was off to the academy for another year. All in all, after two and a half years, he finally became a cop._

_Aomine had to work hard. No time for fooling around. He had his mind set on joining the narcotics department._

_They said that it would take five or more years in the least, but he was special. Aomine had skills that no ordinary human had. He was able to become one of the best detectives on the force after he had passed the exams, and soon enough, he was tested for joining the narcotics, all in a matter of three years. He was now 23 years old._

_Story of his life. _

_That was when it all started to go downhill__..._

OoOoO

Aomine was just coming back from an unsuccessful drug-bust. The offender and longtime dealer had set up the whole thing. Not anyone had been there, no sign of the drugs, the dealers, or anything else. Just the quiet buzz of the air conditioner and almost inaudible sound of the tap dripping.

The moment he stepped into the station, his hands were immediately seized from behind, cold metal cuffs hugging his wrists a moment later.

Shocked, Aomine struggled, only to be pushed to the ground. "What the fuck?" He demanded, snarling at his 'supposed' friends and co-workers.

"Aomine Daiki, you are under suspicion of murdering Nanase Hibito." His eyes widened, freezing on the spot.

"Head chief Nanase-san?" He spoke, sounding unsure all of a sudden. All he got was a boot to the side, making him growl in anger. "I didn't do shit! I was out on a bust!" Aomine tried to defend himself, but the power of his team mates pinned him down, making him unable to move about. He stopped, piecing the two together. "I was framed!" He shouted, almost desperately.

"I'm sorry, Aomine. You were one of the best... But, you know the law; Capital punishment applies to us, as well."

"You're going to have me killed!?" He seethed, thrashing in their grip. It was no use; he couldn't get out of their hold... The thought of being injected with poison and left to die slowly made his blood run cold. "I didn't murder him! I can find a way to prove it. Besides, you can't do jack-shit with no evidence of proof!"

"We have proof, Aomine."

His heart nearly stopped beating then and there. "What?" He asked shakily, going perfectly still. His ears rang loudly, racking his brain, as his heart went back to its speeding thumps.

"I'm sorry. We're going to need to lock you up until the court can see you. I-" A sudden gunshot stirred everyone's minds, putting them on alert. Two, then three more followed as quickly as the first.

Screams from the outside world could be heard, the loud wails of frightened children caused Aomine to stand up quickly. His bound wrists burned from the pain as he tried to reach for his weapon - only to find he can't. "Stay here!" One of his friends hissed at him. Aomine felt shocked. His friend for two years had just given him the dirtiest, disappointed, and untrusted look ever.

Five or six gun shots sounded once more, but Aomine couldn't tell because of the loud pained ring in his ears still. He staggered to the side, being pushed aside by his comrades.

He collapsed onto the ground, still in shock at what had just happened to him. He swallowed, almost choking on his spit. He tensed, a pair of black shoes stopping in front of him. "Aomine Daiki." He looked up, his dark blue eyes meeting dark grey, almost black orbs.

Aomine studied the man. He didn't appear to have any weapons on him, which was good. He looked around next, seeing that everyone in the station had abandoned him to flock to the commotion outside. "Who're you?" He finally spoke, staring at the black haired man.

"My name is Imayoshi Shouichi. I'm here to ask if you'd like to join Touou."

OoOoO

Holy shizzle. Sorry about all the confusing information. While making this, I realized I had no information about the narcotics and such. My brother went to all that cop training and stuff, so he filled me in as best he could. Lol :3 Sorry if it's wrong O.o; I'm just following what he told me. I know it's different

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
